One
“''We don’t belong out there. We don’t belong in that world. We don’t belong in this world at all. We deserve nothing more than to wait here, in hiding, until we die, as God intended in the first place. Nothing more. Nothing less. You don’t understand. You don’t see us for what we truly are anymore. You’ve become too close to your subject, Roman. You’ve been living too close to us, become accustomed to our violence, our emotions, and begun believing that we are human enough to deserve more. But remember how you viewed us when you first came here. Remember that fear. Remember watching Ten murder-''” — One to Roman in Chapter 76: The Nature Of (Roman’s Numeral) One, otherwise known as Number One, is a Haint in the Mausoleum. Biography One lived in a Southern town with her alcoholic father. She lived in a trailer with him. One’s father was homophobic and transphobic, and would berate and bully One for showing interest in wearing dresses and bracelets. According to One’s aunt, her mother abandoned her. One’s aunt offered to never leave her if she started “dressing right.” One day, One’s father ended up walking in to her room while she was putting on lipstick. Her father pushed her on the bed and began to choke her, but One’s magic abilities activated, and she ended up killing her father. Two and Dave helped her hide the remains of his body, and Two comforted her. One liked Sammy’s brother, a brazen cross-dressing boy in the neighborhood, because she wanted to dress and be like him. When Sammy’s brother was shot and murdered by a group of teenagers, One decided to avenge Sammy’s brother and kill the one’s responsible. She would enter their houses and use her magic ability—stopping hearts—to kill them.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 77 At one point, One decided to turn herself in to the Mausoleum after living out in the outside world. Appearance One is a trans woman with white hair''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 37 '' and grey eyes. According to Roman, One is tiny and delicate-looking, appearing like a “princess,” “or like a china doll.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 33 '' Personality One is a calm and patient person. She is usually quiet and speaks solemnly. She is shown to take promises and favors seriously, as shown with Roman and Two. When it comes to her relationship with Two, One is shown to see him as a selfless and devoted friend, and someone she does not deserve. One holds a lot of guilt and feels responsible for placing Two in the position he’s currently in. One believes that Revenants are the enemies and should not be trusted. One also believes that they do not belong in the outside world. One usually stiffens when Roman touches her. Pulse After she became a Revenant, One’s Pulse enhanced and mimicked her original magic abilities. One’s Pulse gives her the ability to control and manipulate parts of another person’s body. It also allows her to manipulate and drain all Pulsation with a single touch. One can mimic Pulses and swap them with other Revenants. She can store enough power to create invisible fluctuations of pure Pulsation that can destroy any metal and weapon on contact.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 109 '' One has shown that she can dissipate and drain the energy of Three’s fireballs just by raising her hand.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 90 '' Magic Abilities Prior to becoming a Revenant, One had witch blood and had been able to use a certain magical ability. With this ability, One was able to stop hearts, lungs, and blood. One would listen to the other person’s heart, concentrate on their heartbeat, and clench her fist to kill them. Death While One was avenging the death of Sammy’s brother, she ran into trouble in killing some of the teenagers responsible. Eventually, they were onto her and attacked her. One was shot through the leg, stomach, chest, and kneecaps. They also kicked her and dragged her through the woods, where they eventually buried her. Battles One vs. Three vs. Two: Interrupted Trivia * One hates spiders.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 96 '' * One hates liars.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 35 '' * One prefers warmth and sunlight.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 71 '' * One’s room is filled with bookshelves and books. There are books crammed on the shelves, there are also books on the floor, stools, and her bed.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 76 '' * One is resistant to heat, electricity, and most blunt forces. * As a child, One did not like her Southern accent and made an effort to, as Two put it, “say things normally.” * One did not like watching horror movies as a child. Quotes * (To Roman) “''That was… unnecessary. But something nonetheless. I owe you, Roman Sheer. Remember my name. You may need it someday''.” * (To Two) “''Of course. Promises are forever. But make me a promise too. Promise me you won’t leave without giving me your last words first''.” * (To Roman) “''You can remind him why it’s worth being human. Why it’s worth being able to feel things, why the good feelings outweigh the bad, that feeling nothing is merely a step back, that what he’s seeking can be found in his humanity, not in his strength''.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 54 '' * (To Roman) “''Not the way you think. There’s nothing pathetic or foolish about assuming people can be saved. But you can’t pass judgments or act properly, even morally, without all of the information, Roman Sheer. Most people assume you’re a fool, but it isn’t your fault you know nothing. It isn’t your fault you’re a kind, merciful person either. It’s just that some people aren’t worth loving. Some people don’t deserve it.” * (To Roman) “''I’d forgotten what empathy looked like. It’s good knowing you exist, Roman. I owe you something else for showing me kindness. Even if it was misplaced, even if you don’t understand anything, I owe you. Do you want to know what I can give you?” * (To Roman) “''And in doing so, aiding her escape? Yes. She chose to take it. I understand even if I am displeased. Fear, self-preservation… they will always come before integrity in the human heart. And only because Three is more human than any of us will I allow it.” * (To Roman) “''But he is your enemy. I am your enemy, Roman. Ten is your enemy. There are nothing but enemies down here. The only person you can trust, who you know can protect you, who can take you away from all of this, unscathed, is yourself. Roman, I know what you’re here for. But I won’t do it.” * (To Roman) “''But it was. It was all his fault. It’s his nature, Roman. Marco was and is nothing but a voice. A voice that excused his actions as not his own, that gently lied to him as his passive hand drew blood. You love too much, Roman, you have misplaced your compassion, you believe Ten can change, that he has. ''But Revenants don’t change. Only humans change. Revenants can only be what they are when they die.” * (To Roman) “''Your heart beats like a hummingbird’s wings. I can feel its pulse, Roman. I can hear it, see it, taste it if I want to, touch it. Just the slightest interference from me, from my life, and yours ends, right here, right now. Nothing would remain of you, nothing but your physical remains, and they’re worthless, they’re material. They’re wiped away by time. Only the soul is immortal. Only the Pulse can be preserved. But what good is immortality? If a soul becomes tainted, corrupted, then what use is its eternity?” * (To Roman) “''Gut feelings can’t be trusted. When you first saw me, you thought you saw a damsel in distress, a poor, delicate little girl in harm’s way, but you were wrong. And now that you know the truth, you can’t get that first impression, that ‘gut feeling’ out of your heart. Your mind knows it, but your heart refuses to believe it. That’s why you can’t believe gut feelings, Roman.” * (To Three) “''You’ve fought so valiantly. You’re very strong.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 93 '' References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Female